Danger in LA
by glost
Summary: Fun cross over for glee and angel
1. Chapter 1

Danger in L.A.  
This fanfic is in no way making profit and is for entertainment purposes only. Angel and Glee belong to its creators and all thanks go to them and its employees. Any songs that were used belong to its writers and composers.  
Chapter 1  
The few glee members walked/rolled down the sidewalk they all were carrying a few bags. They seemed confused, as if they were some strange land. And it was a very strange land, to them and in general.  
Santana: I refuse to walk another step, until bags of butter here can get some kind of directions to this rat in the hole place.  
Finn: I don't have much to work on here Santana, all this note says is to go to the hotel on 48th street.  
Puck: Dude couldn't you have been more of a leader and just ask Mr. Schue some details on where we were going?  
Artie: I'm sure Finn tried his best. It's not his fault he lead us here to become bums.  
Tina: Thanks a lot Finn.  
Rachel frowned at her friends' insults.  
Rachel: Don't worry about it Finn. They're just tired from walking all day.  
Finn: It's more than just that, we're a bunch of kids in the streets of L.A. at night, we need to get inside somewhere, anywhere.  
Rachel: Let's just walk farther, it's not like it'll hurt us.  
Finn warped his free arm around Rachel and began to walk, as the rest groan and followed.  
After a few buildings they stopped in front of the homiest hotel they ever seen. They walked along the front patio admiring the flowers.  
Santana: This is the place we are supposed to be training?  
Santana picks a flower and smells it.  
Santana: Looks lame.  
Angel: Looks are deceiving.  
Everyone looks over at Angel. Good looking young fellow in all black including a trench coat.  
Santana: hey look an older boyfriend for Tina.  
Angel: Come in, hurry, before the bogeyman gets ya  
They walk in following up till the door then spread out in awe by the lobby of the Hotel.  
They line up in front of the counter as Angel examines everyone of them.  
Angel: well, I'm glad all of you kids made it here safe.  
Puck: We are not kids.  
Angel: I'm over 250 years old to me everyones a kid.  
Santana: Nope just a petafile, I mean you are making a bunch of teens move into your hotel. Which just begs me to ask the question, what are we doing here and why are we the only ones who came out of our class?  
Angel: You guys know that over 5 years ago L.A. was a pretty dark place after Wolfram and Heart opened another dimension above it releasing a bunch of evil demons.  
Tina: Yes, we also know that you and your team tried to stop it and did.  
Angel: We did but not with out the cost of my team. It's been awhile since I closed the portal but every creature that got through has stayed. I asked the watchers council to bring me a diverse group to help clean up western part of America.  
Artie: And that why we are here. To fight demons?  
Angel: Especially vampires.  
Santana: Why didn't our entire class come, where did they go? Where did Brittany go?  
Angel: Your class graduated a month ago, everyone has been assigned a section the world to look over. Now your friends aren't far from us, your teachers did not want to split you up too much, but there are ones they had to like Brittany. She in southern and eastern Europe. They out her on the Blonde squad.

Puck: What the hell is the blonde squad?  
Angel: Code names to distinct each team from one another, the blonde squad consist of Brittany, Sam, Quinn, Spike an Buffy.  
Rachel: What other teams are our friends on?  
Angel: Well there is only three other teams not including this one or the blode squad that have your class. East coast team, or The Yanks, Sugar, Kurt, Willow and Kenndedy, theyre home base is in new York. Mid east, or Wisconson, Consist of Gunn, Harmony, Conor, Dawn, Joe and Mercedes. Mid west or the Alexander mountains with Xander, Rory, Mike, and Blaine. And us, I asked for the biggest team because L.A. is number1 in bad. Our codename is City of Angels. Which is Artie, Tina, Finn, Puck, Rachel, Santana, me and Fred. Next up your jobs. I don't like it but I still fo this for a living. So Lets start with Rachel, your teacher said you're an A+ in magics, I want you to be my spell girl I need a spell you whip it up got it?  
Rachel nodded.  
Angel: Artie, Your weapons and demons guy, I may have been around for a few centries but you know more than me, I need you to tell what I will be fighting and what need to kill it. Tina, Mr. Schuester tells me once something enters your brain it never leaves. I need you as my research girl. Puck, I hear you have a gift.  
Puck: More like a curse if you ask me.  
Angel: I also hear you are a pain in the ass. Those visions you have are amazing they save lives and you are my strongest here both physically and mentally your gonna need it.  
Angel: Santana, you may not know it yet, but you're a slayer. You have amazing power that will be unlocked after we go through some training. Finn, I hear you have a charming voice, I need you to hold down the fort while I'm gone.  
Finn: Wait, your saying, I'm a receptionist?  
Angel: No Finn, your much more than that,  
Puck: Yeah your also a anchor holding us all down.  
Angel: Don't worry, I will need help when I'm out there and All of you should be prepared for trainging not just Santana. I'm only as strong as my team. Now let me show to your rooms.  
The gle kids gathered there pack and bags.  
Angel:Welcome to Los Angeles.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
The hotel was quiet. No one was in the lobby.  
Finn was the only one behind the front desk.  
The phone rang which starteled Him.  
Finn picked it up.  
Finn: Angel Investigations we help the helpless.  
Finn listen for the other end then grew annoyed.  
Finn: Sorry, this is not the Angel Pizza Palace, our numbers are only one difference change the 7 to a 3.  
Finn nodded: No problem, and if you need just call.  
Finn hung up the phone and went back to organizing papers from past cases.  
Angel rushed down stairs as he slipped on his coat.  
Angel: Case?  
Finn: Pizza Palace again. Maybe we should consider changing our number.  
Angel: I've had this number for years, I am not changing it now.  
Tina and Artie came in from out side.  
Tina: we brought dinner.  
Artie: Finn double burger.  
Tina: Angel, blood.  
Angel: Thanks Tina.  
Rachel came down from the second floor.  
Rachel: I heard someone talk about dinner?  
Artie: Rachel, Your veggie bowl.  
Rachel: Thank you.  
Puck and Santana came in from the back patio of the hotel.  
Puck: I smell food.  
Santana: Congratulations, you have at least one of the five senses.  
Puck: Just hand me my burrito.  
Santana: Run into any problems.  
Tina: No, it's been a real quiet night.  
Everyone groans.  
Tina: What?  
Santana: You just jinxed it.  
Tina: No I didn't.  
Puck is about to take bite out of the burrito when he feels the pain incoming on his head.  
Puck: Aw man.  
Puck moves back like he was hit with an invisible force as he expirences his vision. He moans and screams in pain and falls to the floor as everyone else goes to his aid.  
Puck opens his eyes to his team surrounding him.  
Tina: I'm sorry, I did jinx us.  
Angel and Finn help him to the circular chair they had near the front desk.  
Angel: Are you okay?  
Puck: There's gonna be some blood and a few vamps. You need get there now Angel or else you won't make it.  
Angel: Just vamps right?  
Puck: Three at the most.  
Artie rolled over to the weapons cabinet. He got out three stakes.  
Angel: Rachel, Santana, back me up.  
Rachel and Santana sigh. And put down their food and grab a stake each.  
Angel: Do you need any thing?  
Puck: Just a peaceful night.  
Angel grabbed a stake and the three left.  
Finn: I'll put their food away.  
Finn gathered their food.  
Artie: I'll organize the books.  
Artie rolled away.  
Tina sat next to Puck.  
Tina: I'm really sorry that I jinxed it.  
Puck: I don't blame you, I blame evil. They can't take night off like normal people?  
Tina: Maybe that's what makes them so evil.  
Puck: Right.  
Finn: How are ya Puck.  
Puck: The visions are a pain in the ass. Angel said He would talk to me about another option.  
Finn: Like what?  
Puck: I'm not sure, he said that he wouldn't take the visions away, that is the last thing I want, but he said he has a way to make them go by a little easier.  
Tina: Well, that sounds promising.  
Finn: This paper work will be the end of me.  
Tina: What is that from.  
Finn: Past cases from before we were even in L. A.  
Finn: There's a couple that still owes Angel a for possession case. And an actress for some personal body guard fees. Angel said that one year they just picked up and moved on to a new place, they didn't take any important things.  
Tina: Well, why are you looking over them.  
Finn: Angel wants me to learn how to write these for our future cases.  
Puck: How behind the counter life Finn?  
Finn: I'm liking it. It was like I was made for it. I would like to get out and fight evil once in a while though.  
Tina: Angel has yet to start our training. I can't wait till we start.  
Artie rolls in with a woman behind him.  
Artie: Um, she says she wants to speak to angel  
Finn: hello miss, may I help you.  
Fred: My name is Fred.  
Tina: Wait your Fred?  
Fred nodded.  
Puck: I expected someone who was more of a man.  
Fred: I get that a lot. My name is Winifred, I was visiting my parents in Texas and I thought I was going be back before y'all got here.  
Finn: So what's your job?  
Fred: What?  
Finn: Well Angel assigned us all a job, what's yours?  
Angel: I'm angel's girlfriend.  
Tina, Artie, Puck and Finn all grow wide eyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Angel walks in to the hotel dusty.  
Finn: Hey Angel, the vamps?  
Angel: Dust, can you warm my blood?  
Finn: Of course.  
Finn smiles and walks over to the fridge.  
Finn: You guys make it out okay?  
Angel: I took most of the blows, Santana and Rachel just dusted them when they were down.  
Santana: With no tank you from you.  
Angel: Thank you Santana and Rachel for sacrificing your night to save a few lives.  
Rachel: It's all for the greater good.  
Fred: That mission will never end.  
Angel turns his to Fred who was coming down the stairs from the second story.  
Angel: Fred?  
Fred: Angel.  
Fred: Angel!  
Angel and Fred run to each other and hug and kiss.  
The elevator dings and Tina, Puck and Artie come out.  
Artie: She came about five minutes after guys left. I almost stabbed her with a stake because she was digging around in our bushes.  
Angel: Yeah Fred does that sort of thing.  
Finn: You two still hungry?  
Santana: No, fighting took appetite out of me.  
Rachel: Me too. I think I'm just going to go to bed, Good night Finn.  
Rachel reaches up on her toes and kisses him good night.  
Rachel: night everyone.  
Rachel walks over to the elevator,  
Artie: I'll go with you Rachel.  
Artie: See ya everybody.  
Artie: S how was the fight?  
Rachel: Exciting, I usually am afraid to death with demons but the feeling of saving someone. It just feels so good. I love it.  
Artie: To bad I'll never be able to feel that.  
Rachel plays with her sweater sleeve.  
Rachel: Even if you can't fight, your still an important part of the team Artie.  
Artie: And I know that, I just personally wish I was able to get out there and kill something.  
Rachel: Artie, I've been studying a few spell books and I think I can get you your legs back.  
Artie: What?!  
Rachel: Yes its quiet simple actually I just need a few ingredients. But nothing set in stone. And I'm only doing this because you're a great friend and I love you.  
Artie: this means so much to me Rachel thank you.  
Artie starts to cry as Rachel smiles and rubs his back.  
Meanwhile down stairs.  
Puck sits down tired as Tina and Finn and Santana and Fred talk about the fight.  
Angel: You okay?  
Puck: Yeah, I'm fine.  
Angel: Come with me,  
Angel walks toward the front desk and puck follows him to his office and closes the doors.  
Angel: Now, Puck, I know how these visions are, two of my friends had them themselves, even I had one and I can tell you, even for someone like me, it hurt like hell. But it was easier on me and my friends because we were half demon. One of my oldest friends gave up a chance at a normal life so she can help me. But the visions started to literally kill her. She passed out and I was afraid she would never wake up, and the kind she is, the only she was worried about was if the person she had the vision about that put her in a comma was okay. She found a demon here and he made her half demon. Other than some levitation and a stranger appetite, nothing had changed about her. If you want, I can get into contact with the same demon, and see if he can do what he did for her, for you. Now you don't have to do this, butt you need to know that if you don't either do this or give them up, that you may die.  
Angel looked at him seriously as Puck looked back at Angel worried.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Finn and Rachel were walking along the streets of L.A. doing a little shopping. Rachel had a few bags with her.  
Finn: So are you sure you can do this with no problem?  
Rachel: Yeah, it's very simple actually. I've been studying the spell books for a while and I think I've mastered this spell. By this time next week, Artie should be walking.  
Finn: I'm happy, I hope this spell works for him.  
Rachel: Thanks for coming ingredient shopping with me. Some of these shop owners are real creeps.  
Finn: No problem, I just wish I knew how to read half of this stuff on the list. What in the world is wrethna herb?  
Rachel: It's a well-known herb that only grows in the North African terrain.  
Finn nodded although he still didn't understand.  
Finn: I'm so glad you found your way to help out, Angel could really use you.  
Rachel: Thank you Finn.  
Rachel looks over at Finn. Rachel she sees the lost look on his face.  
Rachel: You know Finn; you're an important part of the group too.  
Finn: How all I do is answer phones.  
Rachel: And if you didn't we'd have no income coming in.  
Finn: But everyone has such an amazing talents, I just can't see where I fit in.  
Rachel: You have the most amazing talents I've ever seen. I think you're just the only one that doesn't see that.  
Finn smiles as he grabs her bags and carries them for her.  
Meanwhile in Pucks room at the hotel.  
Puck: I only have so many options; I think I should go with Angel's suggestion.  
Tina: I know you love helping people Puck, but, your giving up your humanity, maybe you should give up the visions, Angel could still use you.  
Puck: For years I didn't know where I fitted in and then one night when I was walking home some demon chick comes up to me and kisses me. The next day I'm having a head splitting head ache followed by a vision. And only ten minutes later, five people were found alive after gruesome vampire attack. I saved five people. If my pain and humanity is the cost to save people, I'm for it.  
Tina: That is amazing bravery.  
Puck: I'm going to do it. I'm going to become part demon.  
Tina grabbed his hand.  
Tina: I'm here for you.  
Meanwhile downstairs in the office  
Angel and Artie are facing one another.  
Artie is shaking his head he seems sad.  
Artie: Why won't you let her do it?  
Angel: Spells can go awry; they are never free and require something else in return.  
Artie: These are my legs, I could walk again, and your saying I should back down.  
Angel: Trust me Artie it's for the best if you don't do this.  
Artie: I hate for this.  
Artie rolls away crying.  
As Angel stares at him sad.  
Meanwhile in the basement of the hotel  
Fred is helping Santana Train  
Fred she is looking over Santana's stance while circling her.  
Santana: I'd at least thought I'd be learning from someone who matters.  
Fred: Um excuse me?  
Santana: I sorry if I hurt your feelings here but I expected some serious training from a vampire not some Texas girl.  
Fred: I have centuries worth of war tactics memorized in my head and for a few years I was possessed by one of the oldest demons in the world.  
Santana: Yeah potential slayer here that could care less.  
Fred: Trust me the point of this is to heighten your senses, Vampires are swift on their feet, they don't have a heart beat they don't need to breathe. If you're not on alert you're gonna die.  
Santana: Fine, let's just get this training done.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
It was a normal looking day in the lobby. Everyone was doing their own sort of thing; the only person that was missing was Angel.  
Tina: Quiet night.  
Everyone groaned as she looked around confused  
Santana: Damn it Tina don't you ever learn.  
Tina: Just because I said that it was a quiet night doesn't mean I jinxed anything.  
Angel: Puck,  
Angel walked in, he seemed determined.  
Angel: Lets go.  
Puck: What?  
Angel: Let's go, if you want this demon thing done to you we have to do it now.  
Puck: Okay, okay, I'm comin'  
Puck walked to the center of the lobby  
Angel: We'll be back in a few hours.  
Fred: Be careful,  
Tina: Good luck Puck.  
As soon as Angel and Puck closed the door, the phone rang.  
Finn answered it.  
Finn: Angel investigations we help the helpless.  
Finn: Oh crap, okay, um, we'll get someone down there as soon as we can. Good bye.  
Finn hung up the phone.  
Finn: A couple just called saying they saw a someone wearing a beige leather coat sneaking around carrying a sack of kittens.  
Fred: Grothlug demon?  
Artie: They do have loose skin, but they feed on emotion not kittens.  
Rachel: Angel said every life counts.  
Fred: Fine we should go.  
Santana: I can't believe we are interrupting my life to save a bag of kittens.  
Artie: I suggest metal weapons, mostly swords their skin is tough to cut.  
Fred: Santana, Tina, Rachel lets go.  
Rachel: Actually, Why don't you take Finn, he's been wanting to go out.  
Finn: I'm good with driving.  
Finn grabbed the keys and walked toward the door.  
Fred: Okay, bye.  
Santana and Tina grab the weapons and leave  
Santana: Should we really be taking the jinx with us,  
Tina rolls her eyes as she closes the door.  
Rachel: Art lets go.  
Artie: Where?  
Rachel: To my room, we don't have much time to do this spell; they could be back any time now.  
Artie: Angel said not to.  
Rachel: Do you want your legs back or not Artie?  
Artie nods and follows her to the elevator.  
Meanwhile in Angel's car  
Angel: You can still back down from this.  
Puck: You don't want me to die right? This is the only way to go; I am not giving up my visions.  
Angel: Okay, I just make sure you are sure.  
Meanwhile in suburb street  
Fred: I don't see him anywhere.  
Santana: And we never will, because Tina here jinxed us, those poor innocent kittens will never see daylight again.  
Tina: Oh please, you didn't even want to come in the first place.  
Finn: Let's get to fighting the demon and not each other.  
Grothlug demon: Y'all looking for me.  
Fred: Oh he's Texan.  
Grothlug demon: Oh, no I'm not, I just figured I should do some kind of dramatic entrance.  
Finn: It was a good accent  
Grothlug demon: Thank you  
Santana: Now prepare to die.  
Grothlug demon: For stealing kittens?  
Fred: Yeah why not?  
Grothlug demon: You people just can't give me a break can you?  
Tina: No, we help the helpless, even if the helpless are cute little kittens.  
Grothlug demon: They are cute aren't they? And delicious.  
Fred: why don't you put the bag down.  
Grothlug demon: Um no.  
They hold up their weapons ready to fight,  
Grothlug demon: damn can't you just give a guy a break he throws the bag at them and then attacks.  
Meanwhile in a strange cave.  
Angel and Puck are standing in front of a demon  
Demon: I know the powers that be owe you one Angel but I can't just make someone a demon  
Angel: Steve you owe me more than just one, I saved your life and not to mention the world more than once.  
Steve: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I see what I can do. So kid you have a preference?  
Puck: What?  
Steve: Do you have preference, as too what kind of demon you want to be?  
Puck: Not really,  
Steve: Now I know you are only doing this so you can keep your visions so I'm planning on you wanting to keep your human form.  
Puck: That would be good.  
Steve: I think flongborb demon would be perfect.  
Angel: Flongborb is the best you can do.  
Steve: I know they seem lame but they are natural seers.  
Puck: What's wrong with Flongborb demons?  
Angel: They are considered at the bottom of the food chain for demons.  
Puck: But it's not bad is it?  
Angel: No it's perfect for you.  
Steve: Your demon form,  
Puck: Wait demon form?  
Steve: Yes, you will have horns, this is normal, also red scaly skin, and increased strength.  
Puck: I think I can deal with that.  
Angel: This is your last chance Puck.  
Puck looked at Angel then at Steve.  
Puck: Im ready.  
Steve: Follow me.  
Steve walks through the rock wall and Puck follows.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Fred, Santana, Tina, and Finn all looked a little scuffed up, their hair was a mess, and they had some bruises already forming with a bleeding scratch here and there.  
They entered the Hyperion Hotel, and slowly walked/limp to a chair.  
Santana: I'm still blaming the tinx for this.  
Tina: Tinx really?  
Santana: Yes, that is your name until you learn to stop annoying me.  
Tina: It's not all my fault. Finn didn't have to crash the car into the demon.  
Finn: Of course I didn't I should have just let it get away.  
Tina: It was a bag of kittens, it was acceptable lost.  
Fred: Guys, the thing is we got it, now Finn we should have thought before we move.  
Finn: I know, I'm sorry.  
Fred: The thing we should always have remember is to,  
A red scaly demon with horns walks into the lobby.

Fred: Panick!  
Fred, Santana, Tina, and Finn prepare themselves for battle.  
Angel: Hey guys.  
Fred: Angel, um demon?  
Angel: Who, this guy, no it's just Puck.  
Santana: Is it wrong I'm having a strange demon fantasy right now between me, Britt, and new Demon Puck?  
Tina: I'm with ya.  
Finn: Me too.  
Everyone looks over at Finn strangely.  
Angel: Sorry, Steve didn't mention that Flongborb demons have emotion altering powers and since he is a 18 year old teenage boy, it stands to reason that intimate moments are always on his mind.  
Fred: Well this is surprising.  
Angel: Imagine my surprise when he came back I started to hit on him.  
Puck: The most awkward moment in my life.  
Angel: I'll help him get a handle on it, in the meantime please try and ignore the urge to, you know.  
Tina: Oh I know,  
Finn: I really know.  
Santana: Okay he is killing my fun.  
Finn: I'm gonna go see what Rachel is doing.  
Finn started for the stairs but decided the elevator was better because it was farther from demon Puck.  
He pressed the button and waited. His jaw dropped when he saw Rachel and Artie walking down stairs.  
Finn: Wha-  
Tina: Oh my god? Artie!  
Santana: Great now I need a new nickname besides wheels.  
Fred and the others went to greet him.  
Puck kept his distance so as to not scare him.  
Artie: Why is there a Flongborb demon in our hotel?  
Finn: It's Puck.  
Artie: Oh, cool.  
Puck: Dude, forget about me, you're walking.  
Artie: It's all thanks to Rachel.  
Rachel: It was easy spell.  
Angel: That I thought I told you not to do.  
Rachel: Don't be angry, it went fine, he okay, I'm okay, and the hotels okay. I made sure to wait till everyone was gone before I started.  
Angel: You don't understand the extent of this magic Rachel: Well it's too late to go back.  
Angel: Don't say I didn't warn you, both of you.  
Angel walked back to his office, as everyone looked around awkwardly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Artie: Feels so good to be walking.  
Santana: Don't let it go to your head. Angel said somethin' bad will come back around.  
Artie: He's exaggerating, I hope.  
Artie and Santana take a seat in the lobby.  
Finn and Rachel were behind the counter working and overhearing their conversation.  
Finn: He was exaggerating right Rachel?  
Rachel: Not exactly.  
Finn: What?  
Rachel: I knew there was always some backlash for doing that spell, but no harm should go to Artie.  
Finn: How do you know?  
Rachel: Because I did the spell.  
Finn: On Artie, that involves him, you should have at least told him.  
Rachel looked at him annoyed then went back to work on her desk.  
Puck and Tina walked down from the rooms.  
Finn: Puck! Nice to see you in your human form.  
Puck: I've been trying all day to switch back to my human form.  
Tina: I don't know, you were cuter as a demon.  
Santana: Ah, no red is my color.  
Puck shook his head as they gathered together in the lobby.  
Santana: In a crazy messed up way, we are some kind of family.  
They look around.  
Santana: A crazy, demonic, supernatural, crime fighting family.  
Angel: A family's a family.  
The phone rang.  
Finn picked it up: Angel Investigations we help the helpless.  
Finn listened to the other end of the phone and got a worried look.  
Finn: Okay, don't panic, we'll get someone over there right now.  
He wrote down an address and hung up.  
Finn: Angel, I got a call they said they were being followed, by a 7 foot tall man with a tail.  
Angel: Right.  
Artie got up and walked toward the weapons cabinet: You'll want long range weapons to make up for the height disadvantage. And there are countless demons with tails, I'd say take your average sword and battle axe, a mace if you'd like.  
Angel: Got it, sorry Fred no ice cream tonight.  
Fred: No problem, just go save the world.  
Angel: Puck, Santana? I'm gonna need as much muscle as I can get.  
Puck: Why not, let's see what this guy can do.  
Puck turns into his demon form.  
Santana: You know a slayer, a demon and a vampire working together; it's like what Mr. Martin Luther always wanted.  
They smile and grab weapons then leave.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Finn and Fred where still organizing whatever paperwork they had.  
Finn: How much did we get for the kittens again?  
Fred: For the whole bunch? Three hundred.  
Finn: Right, deduct that from the gauze and antiseptic we used last night,  
Fred: Don't forget the repairs toward my car.  
Finn: Sorry about that, we are left at -120 dollars.  
Finn sighed and shook his head.  
Finn: The one time I go out, I wind up costing us money.  
Fred: Don't worry Finn, we learn from our mistakes.  
Meanwhile upstairs  
Tina and Rachel were walking together to the lobby.  
Rachel: Thanks for helping me search through these books.  
Tina: Angel did say I'm research girl.  
Rachel: Correct, I don't think what angel said however, is correct, how would he know about the consequences of spells.  
Tina: He seems like a smart man Rachel.  
Rachel: If he was so smart he wouldn't need our help.  
Meanwhile in the lobby.  
Fred was packing up.  
Fred: I'll pick up dinner, where do you want from?  
Finn: It doesn't matter to me; I'm fine with whatever is near the butcher.  
Fred: I'm not going by the butcher tonight, Angel said he wants to get his own blood, he says we don't have the right taste.  
The door bursts open and knocks Fred from the few steps leading outside to the main level of the lobby.  
Finn: Fred!  
Finn runs around to help her. He checks on her and sees there vampires enter from the open doors.  
Vampire1: Where's Angel?  
Finn made a run for the weapons but it stopped him.  
Vampire1: No, no, no, no stakes.  
Finn moved back slowly and ran for the front door. The other two vampires already were there.  
Vampire1: Where is Angel?  
The vampire grabs him by his arm, twists it, and forces him to the ground.  
Vampire1: Don't lie. Didn't your mommy tell you it was bad to lie?  
Finn: I am not lying, Angel out.  
Vampire1: Great, all this planning for nothing.  
Finn: Who are you?  
Vampire1: I'm Vincent; Angel screwed me over a few years back by cheating me out the love of my life.  
Finn: Did he steal her for you?  
Vincent: No he killed her.  
Finn: Right, of course he did.  
Vincent: These two shmucks over here are boue and Joe. They work for me and I was planning to come ruin Angel's life, do you know when he's comin back?  
Artie came out of the basement to run in to this event, he stayed hidden fortunately.  
Finn: No, he out killin' a demon.  
Vincent: Well, I guess we'll just wait.  
Tina and Rachel walk down the stairs and are surprised by the view.  
Tina: Fred?  
Rachel: Finn!  
Vincent: Who the hell are you?  
Tina and Rachel look at each other throw the books they were carrying at Vincent then run upstairs together.  
Vincent: Get them.  
Boue and Joe chase after them  
Artie looks from behind the corner.  
Artie: What do I do?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Tina and Rachel ran hand in hand down the hallway.  
Rachel: What do we do?  
Tina: Check the rooms,  
Tina and Rachel checked every room that they passed. After a few rooms each they got tired and stopped for a second.  
Tina: They are all locked.  
Rachel: Hang on.  
Rachel walked up to a room and started to perform a spell. The space around the door started to alter but instead of the door unlocking it burst open.  
Rachel: Opps.  
Tina: Looked down the hall to see the vampires run for them.  
Tina pushed herself from the wall and grabbed Rachel's hand.  
Tina: Come on.  
Rachel: This won't help.  
Tina: Yes it will trust me.  
They enter the room and wait.  
Rachel: Shouldn't we hide?  
Tina: Angel said we can live where ever we want right?  
Rachel: Yeah.  
Tina: Well I decide to live in this room right now.  
Rachel: We need to leave,  
Tina: No.  
Joe and Boue stopped in front of their room.  
Joe: Do you want the snack or the Chinese food?  
Boue: The snack looks good.  
They try to enter but can't.  
Tina: Sorry, but this is an invitation only party.  
Rachel: They can't come in?  
Tina: Not unless I invite them, which I don't.  
Rachel: How did they get in the building?  
Tina: The lobby's a public place and the rooms are vacant until they are assigned. Since Angel owns the building and he said we can take whatever room we want when I declared that I now live here, this room went from vacant to occupy in a jiff.  
Rachel: They're gone.  
Rachel walked toward the doorway.  
Tina: Rachel, don't they can still pull things sticking out from the room.  
Rachel: But Finn, Fred, they're down there.  
Tina: We'll deal with it; we just need to get ready. Get weapons.  
Tina looked around at the room and found a chair. She picked it up and hurled it to the floor breaking it slightly. She finished it off by stepping on it and pulling it apart.  
Tina: Steaks,  
Rachel: Magic,  
Tina: What about Artie, I didn't see him down there.  
Rachel: ME either, we should call Angel, just in case.  
Meanwhile in the lobby  
Vincent still held Finn as Fred lay on the floor.  
Boue and Joe came down stairs.  
Boue: Sir, we have a problem.  
Vincent: What is the problem?  
Joe: The girls, they are in a room.  
Vincent: So?  
Boue: We can't get in the room.  
Vincent: Where are the keys at?  
He strained Finn's arm.  
Boue: It's not that kind of problem. We can't get in because they didn't invite us in.  
Vincent: Get back up there and don't let them leave your sight.  
Joe and Boue left.  
Finn looked over at Fred. She was still unconscious.  
Artie looked over the front counter, He saw Finn and Fred and Vincent.  
He slowly went back down and found a stake in the shelf. He grabbed it and waited.  
Fred opened her eyes and looked and looked up at Finn.  
Finn looked at her and they had an understanding.  
Finn moved over slightly even though it killed his arm.  
Fred saw the opening and kicked as hard as she could at his leg. The kick knocked the vampire to the ground and he lost the grip of Finn. Finn took the chance to try and hold him down but with the vampire being much stronger, he just threw Finn off of him. The vampire got up at the same time Fred did, she tried to tackle him. But the vampire knocked her down too. Finn was back to his feet struggling toward the weapons cabinet. The vampire pulled him back and threw him again making slide across the hotel floor.  
Artie used the distraction to sneak up behind him and stake him.  
Vincent turned around to face Artie.  
Vincent: Great dusted by a Nerd.  
Fred helps Finn up and toward Artie.  
Fred: Good work Artie.  
Artie: We still got the other two.  
Rachel and Tina come down from the stairs.  
Tina: We got it.  
Demon Puck, Santana and Angel walk in.  
Santana: I should stay with the Tinx, that's where all the fun is.  
Puck: Yup.  
Puck smiles at Tina, who is walking toward him with her makeshift stake. Angel goes over to Fred after Rachel replaces her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Angel and Santana were in the basement training,

Angel: You are connected to every slayer in the past, what they went through you have access to.

Santana: Creepy, but I guess helpful.

Angel: I am hoping to have another slayer come down so you two can have some bonding time.

Santana: Will it be Buffy?

Angel: Buffy, is busy right now, besides, I'm not in rush to get my ex over here.

Santana: I'm sorry, It's just Brittany, she's with Buffy right now, and every day, I think about her, and I hope she's okay.

Angel: Buffy is an amazing fighter, and I know she won't let anything happen to her.

Fred waited on the steps out of sight from Angel. She turned around and walked back toward the top.

Meanwhile in the Lobby

Finn, Rachel, Puck, Tina, and Artie worked behind the desks organizing their finances.

Rachel: I know everyone is gonna hate me for this.

Puck: Berry people already hate you just say what your gonna say.

Rachel: I think we should get day jobs.

Puck: What?

Rachel: Well this isn't exactly bringing in the bacon.

Puck: I'm surprised Rachel, why would you even talk about bacon in front of me.

Rachel: Or the bread.

Artie: Rachel's right, how are we gonna live here if we have no money.

Tina: Well maybe if Finn does a better job at writing addresses down.

Finn: And if Puck got more visions.

Puck: I don't cause the trouble I just over look it.

Fred: Rachel's right, the road to righteousness is difficult, especially with out dough. I think I can get my old job at the library back, Rachel why don't you join me.

Tina: Um hello research girl over here? Shouldn't you take me to the library.

Fred: The library has a past of being negatively supernatural. I think it would be safer if Rachel went with me don't worry I'm sure you guys will find jobs.

Artie: Um the burger joint down the street has an opening.

Puck: Tina and I are just gonna go into the Practical jokes business together.

Tina: Yup with our initials we should make a killing.

Angel and Santana came up from the basement.

Santana: What are we killing?

Rachel: Our business Angel, we need to make more money.

Tina: Well on a serious note the mall just opened a new store, I'm sure if Artie gets the fry cook position at burgers and burgers and Rachel gets the book returner at the library with Fred. I'm sure they'll take the rest of us.

Finn: Cool

Angel: No, no, Finn, I'm sorry, I need you here, I sleep during the day, I'll pay you time and half.

Finn: It's fine, I'll stay.

Angel: Thanks finn, you have been

Puck: Vision.

Puck clutched his head.

Puck turned into his demon form.

Puck: Three demons they think this a free town. We need to hurry or a bunch of homeless people are going to be dead.

Santana: Great another payless job.

Angel: Okay, I'm gonna need the whole gang.

Artie: I got the weapons.

Rachel: I'll grab my spells.

Santana: I got my leather jacket.

Puck looked over at her

Santana: What? A girl needs look badass if she's gonna be fighting demons.

Puck: You just better not hit me this time.

Fred: I'll pull around my car.

Fred left.

Tina: Puck what did they look like?

Puck and Tina and Santana headed for the door.

Puck: Well One was yellow three horns the door closed behind them

Artie: We need heavy fire power.

Artie, Rachel walked out with their supplies.

Finn: Angel, I got the first aid supplies, should I ride with you or Fred?

Angel: Actually Finn, I was hoping you would stay here, in case we get phone call.

Finn: Right, of course, I'm, I'll stay.

Angel: Thanks Finn, you're the best.

Angel pats him on the back Then leaves.

Finn outs away the extra weapons Artie took out.

Finn: Good, normal ordinary me, is the best.

The hotel started to shake.

Finn: Darn it, out of all the crazy scary and supernatural things to kill me, it would be an earthquake that would end my life.

Finn runs to the counter and try to hide under it.

Demonic voice: Who summons me?

Finn came from out of the counter.

Finn: Hello?

Demonic voice: Who summons me?

Finn: Well sir I can tell you it wasn't me?

Demonic voice: Well someone needs to pay.

Finn: Yeah, we are kinda running out of money. Maybe you can come back in a few weeks.

Demon: I don't take money, I take things, you're a thing right?

Finn: Well, yeah, I'm a thing. Im not expensive thing though you wont get very much with me.

Demonic voice: Perfect.

The hotel started to shake again and Finn stepped back as wind turned around inside.

Finn fell back from a force.

He sat up. His eyes were completely all black and black veins wrapped around his face.

Finn: This will do.

Finn levitated up and stood up right.

Finn closed his eyes breathed and the veins faded. When he opened his eyes, they were normal.

Finn smiled.

Finn: What kind of damage can I do with this one?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Everyone came back to empty hotel. Everything was scattered and furniture was destroyed.  
Rachel: Oh my god, Finn!  
Rachel ran upstairs.  
Artie: What happened?  
Angel walked over to his office.  
Puck: What the heck.  
Tina: We shouldn't have left Finn here, not after those vampires attacked us.  
Fred: Angel?  
Angel: He's not back there.  
Rachel: He's not upstairs. Where could he have gone.  
Angel: Rachel, look at those symbols.  
Rachel: They're the same as my book.  
Angel: They're from the frackel god. Rachel did you ask the frackel god to give Artie his legs back?  
Rachel: Yes.  
Angel: I knew this would happen, these kids of things don't go unpunished.  
Rachel: What happened to him?  
Angel: It must took Finn, don't worry, they are still on this plain, the symbols only appear as a door way and if he went back the symbols wouldn't be here anymore.  
Santana: We need to save Finn.  
Artie: I'm not gonna let him pay for this.  
Angel: Okay, Artie come with me, Fred take Santana and Rachel, we'll try to find him. Puck, Tina, stay here.  
Puck: We'll find him Rachel.  
The group splits and goes to work.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
Puck and Tina are cleaning up the office.  
Tina: I hope he's okay.  
Puck: I know joke with him about being so average but, he keeps us calm, he's the comic relief we need when we are fighting evil.  
Tina: I don't know why Angel made him stay, especially after we were attacked by those vamps.  
Puck: Angel may not be the best leader, but I think he has the best intentions for us. I mean think of all the good things he has done for us. He gave us a home, a job, he saved my life.  
Tina: I'm just worried about him.  
Puck: He'll be fine, nothing happens to nice guys like him.  
Finn: Is that so?  
Tina: Finn! You're okay?  
Finn: hmm, define okay.  
Puck: What happened to the demon?  
Finn: We can just say he's around.  
Puck: I better call angel.  
Finn: Maybe you shouldn't.  
Finn walks toward them.  
Puck: What?  
Finn: Don't call that vampire with the soul he makes me sick.  
Tina: Finn what's wrong.  
Finn: Nothing Tina, I feel fine, better than ever.  
Puck reaches for the phone. Finn grabs Tina's neck tightly.  
Finn: Dial his number and I will break her neck.  
Tina tries to pull and scratch Finns hand off of her.  
Puck: What are you doing Finn?  
Finn: Put the phone down so we can talk calmly.  
Puck put the phone down.  
Finn let loose on his grip of Tina.  
Finn: I just came for some clothes and money, don't expect and long visit from me for a while?  
Puck: Where are you going?  
Finn: So you can try to follow me, I don't think so.  
Puck: Let go of her, you're gonna hurt her.  
Finn: Wait a minute, you two, really? Huh, I didn't expect it, well Finn didn't expect it at least, and I did see you two get very close during the last week. I wonder what Mike and Quinn would think.  
Tina: Finn, please.  
Tina started to cry, her throat was starting to ache.  
Finn let go of Tina but almost at the same time pushed her and she slid across the floor hitting her head on the stairs leading to the front door.  
Puck: Tina!  
Puck looked at Finn with anger and turned into his demon form.  
They blocked each other blows for a bit. Puck got a good punch on Finn knocking him down.  
Finn levitated back up surprising Puck.  
Finn: Well, Puck this has been fun but I really need to go now.  
Finn picks up Puck and throws across the lobby  
Finn hoovers down and smiles, then walks upstairs.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
Angel, Artie, Rachel, Santana, and Fred enter the hotel.  
Fred: OH my.  
Angel: Tina, Puck?  
Artie and Angel rush to help them.  
Angel: What happened?  
Tina: Finn came by.  
Rachel: What?  
Puck: He attacked us.  
Santana: Why would he do that?  
Puck: I think he's possessed. He levitated.  
Rachel: What?  
Angel: Damn it, I was afraid of that.  
Rachel: Angel what do we do?  
Angel: It would be easier if it was a demon, but a god, we're gonna need some help. Willow supposed to come down next week; maybe she can come a little earlier.  
Artie: Where did Finn go?  
Puck: He knocked us out, but before he said he was gonna get some clothes and money.  
Fred and Rachel leave.  
Fred checks behind the counter and Rachel heads up stairs.  
Fred: Money's gone. He cleaned us out.  
Angel: Are you guys alright?  
Puck nodded as he rubbed the back his head.  
Tina: Yeah, I'm just a little sore, Finn grabbed me, and threatened to break my neck.  
Angel grabbed her shoulder.  
Angel: Finn, did not do this, trust me I know how this is first hand many of my friends including me, did not act as themselves, don't blame them.  
Rachel: All of his stuff is gone,  
Rachel walked for the doors.  
Angel: Rachel were are you going?  
Rachel: I can't wait here I have to find him. I can't please Angel, please.  
Angel: I'm going with you.  
Angel followed her.  
Angel: Fred, call willow.  
Fred nodded and picked up the phone.  
As Artie and Santana helped Puck and Tina to the elevators.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
Puck and Tina are working behind the counter together.  
Angel and Santana walk into the lobby from the back entrance.  
Tina: Did you find her?  
Angel: No, we were up and down from Sunset till Wilshire.  
Artie: No sign of Rachel.  
Angel: Those streets are the most helpful for trying to find someone in the legal and non-legal ways.  
Puck: What about the library maybe she's doin' some research at her job.  
Fred and Santana walked in from the front entrance.  
Angel: Anything?  
Fred: No.  
Santana: We walked down 48th and all the way to library, the last time they seen her was her last shift.  
Fred: Angel, maybe we should call the police.  
Angel: They won't do much; she's 18 and has only been missing for 18 hours. I'll try to call my contact in the police maybe she's heard something.  
Angel picked a phone and dialed.  
As he was dialing Rachel walked in. Angel hung up before anyone answered.  
Santana: What the heck Rachel?  
Rachel: I have a lead.  
Angel: Rachel where have you been?  
Rachel: Trying to find Finn, and I think I have a lead.  
Puck: What?  
Rachel: I've been talking around in the demon bars and found demon that had met up with Finn's body. He said that Finn was going to head north soon; he said he last saw him two days ago, and I think it's possible that Finn is still here in LA.  
Tina: Okay, do you know where?  
Rachel: No, but the bar was on 10th we should do a five mile radius search.  
Angel: Rachel, you can't just run off like that with no warning,  
Rachel: I'm sorry but im trying to find finn, sometimes I feel like I'm the only one.  
Fred: Rachel, we are trying.  
Angel: We are a team Rachel, what ever you do you can't do it alone.  
Rachel: But Finn's alone, he's out there alone, being controlled by some demon, and we have no way to find him and no way to get the demon out of him.  
Willow, Kennedy, Kurt, and Sugar walk into the hotel.  
Willow: You do now.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
Angel: Willow?  
Willow: Hello Angel.  
Angel and Willow walk/run to each other and hug,  
Puck whispered over to Tina as the others introduced themselves and greeted each other.  
Puck: Who is that?  
Tina: Willow Rosenberg. She was one original scoobies.  
Puck: Scoobies?  
Tina: Looks like my research skills will come in handy. The Scoobies are the people who usually help out the slayer, Buffy. Willow, Xander, Cordelia, and Giles were the first members, lots of others joined and quit, Willow and Xander are the only ones to have been with Buffy through it all.  
Puck: So why was Willow important to Buffy?  
Tina: Willow was one of the first persons Buffy saved, including Xander, over the years Willow dabbled in magics and when Angel lost his soul in 97 Willow was able to put it back, but angel had started a doomsday ritual she had to send him to a hell dimension. Angel came back started his business, and then an upcoming apocalypse that required knowledge of Angelus sent his soul into a bottle, and then Willow put it back again. If anyone can do this possession thing, Willow can.  
Puck: Let's hope she can.  
Willow: Now angel you didn't you were running a school here, Hi children I'm Miss Rosenberg.  
Tina: She can be a little, like that.  
Angel: Thank you for coming Willow, we have huge problem for you.  
Willow: I'm the problem person, well, I mean I can deal with them, I don't cause them.  
Angel: One of mine got possessed by the frackel god.  
Willow: Frackel god, he doesn't go around possessing people just cause he like to get up in them.  
Angel: Well, someone did pray to him.  
Willow: Who?  
Rachel raised her hand.  
Willow: Come here sweetie.  
Rachel walked over: I did to help a friend.  
Willow: I understand I did the same thing once, and you know how that turned out? Horrible I thought I was saving her and I winded up pulling her out of heaven straight to this hell. I know it's nice to do things for people, but sometimes you just can't.  
Rachel nodded.  
Willow: So, who am I looking for?  
Rachel: Finn Hudson.  
Kurt: Finn's hurt?  
Rachel was so obsessed with finding Finn she forgot that Kurt and Sugar came down as well.  
Artie: Let's try Rachel's lead.  
Willow: What do you have?  
Rachel: A possible ten mile radius of where Finn could possibly be.  
Willow: Okay we can do this.  
Puck: Okay, I'll grab my coat.  
Willow: Ken, honey why don't you stay here and help them out .  
Angel: Puck, Rachel, Santana you all come with me and Willow, everyone else prepare the cage downstairs to put Finn in.  
Tina: Why do we have a cage?  
Fred: Don't worry about it Tina.  
Willow, Angel, Santana, Rachel, and Puck leave.  
Kurt: You know you guys could fill me in a little sooner next time when it has to do with my family.  
Sugar: Yeah. Wait a minute, why is Artie walking?  
Artie: Let's just say this is the whole reason you all are in this mess.  
Artie leads Kurt and Sugar around the hotel as Tina, Fred, and Kennedy head for the basement.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
Angel, Willow, Rachel, Puck, and Santana pull off to a curb and stop.  
Rachel: Why are starting here, it's too flashy to be a hideout.  
Willow: Maybe if you were any kind of normal being. But gods, they are all about flash.  
Willow: He's most likely in here if not; he left up north like you said he would.  
They all get out and cross the street to the apartment complex across the street.  
Willow: Wait, this will protect us.  
Willow gave them a charm.  
Willow: Everyone except you angel, so stay behind us. The charm only works on humans, if I had more time I would have been able to whip up a spell.  
Rachel: We don't have much time,  
They go to the call box and check all the names.  
Angel: He could have taken someone's apartment; he could be keeping them as a hostage.  
Santana: So what do we do?  
Puck: Try everyone until Finn answers?  
Willow starts pressing buttons.  
After five tries she final found the one.  
Finn: Why do you annoy me with your tiny buzzing?  
Willow looks at them questioningly and they all nod.  
Willow: I have a delivery of delicious fruits to a Mr. Ryan.  
Finn: I'm in the mood, come up servant.  
The door unlocks and they enter.  
Puck: That's Finn alright.  
Rachel: He sounds different. It's just not the way Finn usually talks.  
Angel: It's because it's not Finn right now.  
They stop in front of the apartment.  
Willow: Ready?  
They all nod  
Willow bursts open the door.  
Finn: Oh, great, what do you want little witchy?  
Willow: Go home!  
Willow eyes were dark and her voice was deeper.  
Rachel looked over at her in confusion.  
Angel pats her shoulder to reassure her.  
Finn: Little gonna drag me out of this weak body?  
Willow: I have the power to.  
Finn: Well, yes you do, but if you don't do it right, this guy will never be the same again, and I can make sure he turns out just like your dead girlfriend Tara.  
Finn: You remember her right? Oh Glory did a number on her, so much power she got from just that one little witch.  
Willow: Leave her out of this; it's between you and me.  
Finn: Then why don't you send your lackeys' home.  
Finn steps closer toward Santana but an invisible field blocks them.  
Finn: OH, that's why they're here; you put a little spell on them,  
Willow: you're next.  
Willow starts performing a spell.  
Finn tries Willow but she is still protected, as is Rachel.  
Finn: Stop it!  
Finn tries Puck and his filed goes up but Finn is able to break it.  
Finn holds Puck by the neck.  
Finn: Stop the spell or this half breed will stop breathing.  
Willow stops.  
Puck: Don't worry about me.  
Puck turns into his demon form.  
Santana hold up the small battle axe and Angel starts to walk around him.  
Rachel starts to mumble a spell waiting.  
Puck looks into Finn and tries his emotion power.  
Finn looks over at Puck. His grip slowly releases.  
Finn: Emotions so, human, disgusting.  
Finn then throws him.  
Angel uses this chance to attack angel gets a few punches but is also sent flying back from a hit by Finn.  
Santana swings her axe and lands a shot on his chest. Finn pulls it out and the wound closes. He uses the blunt end and pushes Santana back. Rachel unleashes the spell she was chanting and it knocks Finn through a wall.  
Rachel and Willow run over to him. Finn is knocked out on the floor.  
Willow: Good spell.  
Rachel: Is he okay.  
Willow: He'll be fine; if he wasn't possessed it might have been worse.  
Rachel and Willow go to help they're friends up.  
Rachel: What do we do now?  
Willow: We carry him to the car and take him to the hotel.  
Santana: Wait a minute we need to take tubs here all the way down stairs.  
Willow: You have a vampire, slayer, a demon and two magical beings; I think we can handle it.  
Santana shakes her head in disapproval as they go a grab Finn.  
Puck: Guys,  
They all look at him.  
Puck this guy over here, I think he's the owner,  
Rachel: Is he okay?  
Puck: He's out cold, and barely breathing,  
Rachel: I'll call an ambulance.  
Angel: Don't leave your name Rachel.  
Rachel nodded and dialed the number as the rest start to carry Finn out.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
Tina, Artie, Kurt, Sugar, Kennedy, and Fred were all in the lobby, they seemed bored.  
Santana: Open up the cage we brought the elephant home.  
Rachel: Guys, seriously.  
Fred led the way.  
Kurt: Guys, what happened, is he okay?  
Angel: He will be.  
They put Finn in the cage.  
Santana: Not like it matters but where the cage comes from exactly?  
Angel: I wet evil for a bit.  
Fred: SO we had to lock him up.  
Willow: Alright Rachel, I'll need your help, two witches are better than one, just copy my chants, everyone else make sure he stays in the cage, if he gets out the spell won't work.  
Everyone ones as Rachel walks up next to Willow.  
Willow and Rachel begin the spell. Finn's body beings to float in midair.  
Finn: You two will regret this,  
Finn screams demonically as the demon disperses from his body.  
Rachel: Did it work, is he, him?  
Finn: Rachel?  
Rachel: Finn! Hurry Fred unlock the cage, hurry!  
Fred unlocks the cage door and Rachel runs in and hugs him. The Puck, Tina, Artie, Santana, Kurt and Sugar join them.  
Sugar: YAY Finn's back.  
Finn: Sugar, Kurt?  
Kurt: Yeah,  
Sugar: We came to save you.  
Finn: I'm glad you guys did.  
Angel, Fred, Kennedy, and Willow smile in accomplishment.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
Finn is smiling, as he works behind the counter, Puck comes down form the stairs.  
Puck: Good to see you behind the counter.  
Finn stares at Puck.  
Puck: Because you know then I would be back there and that is just not my job.  
Finn: I miss you guys too. I wish Kurt and everyone else could have stayed.  
Puck: New York's a big city, they needed to go back.  
Tina: Puck?  
Tina looks at Finn, she seemed angry.  
Finn: Guys, I'm sorry.  
Puck: It's fine Finn; it's not your fault.  
Tina: Puck, come on, our job starts tomorrow, we need to pick up our uniforms.  
Finn: See you guys.  
Tina smiles but doesn't respond as Puck waves by with his free hand and Tina pulls him with the other.  
Artie comes out of the elevator.  
Finn: Hey Artie.  
Artie: Hey, Finn, you know, sometimes I forget my legs work and I still use things like the elevator.  
Finn: Well they do, so don't forget it.  
Artie: I gotta go to work, I'll see ya tonight.  
Artie leaves.  
Finn looks around, seemingly lonely.  
Rachel comes down the stairs.  
Rachel: Morning.  
Finn: Morning Rachel.  
Rachel: How are you?  
Finn: I feel out of the loop.  
Rachel: You were gone for a week,  
Finn: I think it's more than that.  
Rachel: Things were done, and said, but it wasn't you, no one can blame you for that.  
Finn: I put a guy the hospital Rachel, he still in a comma. I remember everything, I knew what I was doing but I couldn't control it. I couldn't do anything about it.  
Rachel: Finn, I love you, I love you so much, I'm so sorry you had to go through this.  
Finn and Rachel hug.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
Rachel was in the hallway she was waiting outside off a door. She knocks and waits a bit more.  
Angel answers it.  
Angel: Rachel, what?  
Rachel: What are you doing?  
Rachel looks in and sees Fred on the bed and angel without a shirt.  
Rachel: Are you, are you having sex, can you do that? Should I, um, I'm gonna go.  
Angel comes out from behind the door.  
Rachel: I don't need to see all that.  
Rachel notices Angel's shirt is the only thing missing.  
Angel: I may not be allowed to have sex at times, that doesn't mean I can't be romantic with my girlfriend.  
Rachel: Sorry.  
Fred: I'll let you two speak.  
Fred leaves. Rachel and Angel walk into the room.  
Angel: Why are you here Rachel?  
Rachel: I need some advice.  
Angel: On what?  
Rachel: On, Finn.  
Angel: Is he okay.  
Rachel: I think I calmed him down, but I'm not so sure about me.  
Angel: What's wrong with you?  
Rachel: I don't trust him, I can't explain it, but it's not the same, when I'm around him, I'm scared, and I know that a few others are as well.  
Angel: I understand both yours and Finn's side. I was evil once. I haven't always been the jolly guy you know now.  
Rachel: I wish I can fix it.  
Angel: Not to say I told you so, but I did. Now you have to deal with it Rachel.  
Rachel: I know, I hate it though. I hate looking at him and being disgusted and scared.  
Angel: Why would you?  
Rachel: When he was possessed, I did meet up with him. He tried to,  
Angel: Rachel.  
Rachel: I don't blame him, but all I see his face, I'm afraid Angel.  
Angel: It'll be better. I promise it will be better.  
Rachel cries and hugs Angel.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
Tina and Finn are keeping their distance.  
Finn: Hey Tina.  
Tina jumped: Yes?  
Finn: Did you find those files for the Carry case?  
Tina: No, sorry?  
Finn: I asked for them this morning.  
Tina: I know I had work, IM really sorry.  
Finn: It's fine, I'll help you.  
Tina: No I got it. Thanks  
Tina turns around and starts to look for the files.  
Finn leans back on the counter and stares at Tina confusingly.  
Finn: Tina?  
Tina: Yes.  
She didn't turn around.  
Finn: Tina are we okay?  
Tina: What do you mean?  
Finn: Ever since I came back, you've been avoiding me.  
Tina: Really I haven't noticed?  
Finn: Stop this Tina, We are good friends; please tell me what's wrong.  
Tina: I know it's not your fault Finn, but you hurt me, it wasn't you, but I'm scared now, I have nightmares and I see your face coming to choke me to death.  
Finn: Tina,  
Finn got closer, Tina backed away.  
Finn: Tina?  
Tina stayed still as Finn inched closer and hugged her. Tina cried into his shoulder.  
Finn: I'm so sorry Tina; I didn't mean to do this to you.  
Tina: It's not your fault Finn.  
Tina let go and Finn gave her one of his signature smiles.  
Tina: I'll get on that Carry case.  
Finn: Actually, I found it a few hours after you left for work, thanks though.  
Tina smiled and went back to what she was doing.  
Finn: Can you do me another favor?  
Tina: What?  
Finn: Find the guy that I put in a coma.  
Tina: What?  
Finn: Well I figured since your research girl you can find him.  
Tina: Yeah research girl, not tracker girl.  
Finn: Tina, please, I need to make peace with this.  
Tina: Okay, I'll see what I can do.  
Tina got on the computer and started her search as Finn finished up the case files.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
Finn and Tina were sneaking around in the hospital.  
Tina: Based off of what I found he's on this floor in psych and urgent care ward.  
Finn: okay so we go to the nurses' station and ask where we can find him.  
Tina: Better than nothing,  
Finn and Tina walk to the nurses' station and ask.  
Nurse: There is no way you can get by unless you are family.  
Finn: I am, I'm his nephew.  
Nurse: Well okay but your friend is going to have to stay here.  
Tina: I'll be right here if you need me.  
Finn nods and follows the nurse.  
Finn enters the room and sits next to the man.  
Finn: What is going to happen to him?  
Nurse: To be honest son, I'm not sure.  
The nurse left.  
Finn: I'm very sorry you had to get mixed up in this.  
Finn: I think you'll be okay. I think you'll be okay, you have to be okay.  
Meanwhile  
Angel is his room.  
Rachel is still sitting down.  
Angel: There are lots of people you can talk to Rachel, and if you're worried about money, it'll be covered in our policy.  
Rachel: I don't need to talk to any one, I can deal with this, but I hope I don't act weird around Finn, I can't let him know.  
There's a knock on the door.  
Rachel gets up out of panic and hides.  
Rachel: Its Finn, I gotta hide,  
Rachel ducks behind the bed as Angel shakes his head and gets the door.  
Santana: Hey, are we training tonight?  
Angel: Of course why?  
Santana: I figures you got a case, no one is down stairs.  
Rachel comes out of her hiding place.  
Santana: Wanky Rachel.  
Rachel: It's not what you think.  
Santana: As if I thought he'd ever.  
Rachel: Finn's not down stairs?  
Santana shook her head: No one is.  
Angel: Well I know Fred left for work  
Santana: Yeah Puck and Artie did to. I just came back.  
Angel: What about Tina?  
Santana: Tina left work over an hour ago.  
Rachel: So Finn and Tina…  
Angel: Are missing?  
Santana: You think Finns gone demon again, it's not a secret evil Finn had a thing for Tina.  
Rachel: We need to find them.  
Angel: I can't there is still two hours till sunset.  
Rachel: We'll let you know what's going on.  
Santana and Rachel leave  
Angel: Don't get yourselves in trouble!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
Finn is sitting in the room next to the bed. He is looking worriedly at the man in the hospital bed. He places his hand on the man, a glowing light emanated from Finns hand. The man's breathing patterns start to change and he slowly opens his eyes. The man looks around for a bit and finally sees Finn. The man's heart rate changes to a faster pace.  
Man: Help! Help me! Please someone help,  
Finn: Are you okay?  
Man: Get away from me, you monster.  
Finn backs away.  
A nurse walks in  
Nurse: What are you doing in here, there are no visitors.  
Finn: I'm sorry, I'm sorry,  
Finn runs out to the nurses' station  
Tina: Finn, what's going on?  
Finn: We need to get out of here.  
Finn pulls Tina and they run down the hall and into th elevator.  
Tina: Wha happened?  
Finn: I don't know.  
Flash  
Santana is driving Angel's car with Rachel in the passenger seat.  
Santana: So, what's up with you Rachel, you've been weirder usual.  
Rachel: It's something private.  
Santana: I get it we all got our secrets, but you know, just because I'm a bitch doesn't mean I'm not your friend.  
Rachel: Thank you Santana.  
They pull over to side of the street when they see Finn and Tina run through the hospital entrance.  
Santana: Rach, get their attention.  
Rachel moves her hand to the direction they are running and says a spell.  
Lighted arrows appear pointing to Angel's car.  
Finn and Tina stop and look back.  
Tina: Hurry,  
Finn and Tina run to the car and jump in the back.  
Tina: Nice timing.  
Rachel: What were you two doing?  
Finn: I went to go see that man  
Santana: And?  
Finn: He freaked out, he thought I was going to kill him or something.  
Rachel: HE woke up.  
Finn: Yeah, some how.  
Finn looked at his hands.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Finn, Tina, Santana, and Rachel all walk into the lobby of the hotel.  
A worried Angel, Fred, Puck, and Artie were all there.  
Angel: What were you all thinking?  
Santana: Hey don't be blaming me or Berry we were the ones to put everything together again.  
Rachel: Angel, please, we have a sort of emergency  
Fred: What happened?  
Finn: I healed the man who I hurt. Do you know if the Frackel God has healing abilities?  
Angel: He does, it's not uncommon for victims to have powers that the possesour had.  
Finn: So I what if I can fly.  
Finn looks up at the balcony.  
Artie: Don't or you'll end up like me, or the old me,  
Puck: Well, Hudson welcome to the mystically inclined.  
Puck pats his friend back as he turns into his demon form.  
Tina: wait a minute that means I'm the only one that is not connected to any supernatural happenings.  
Puck: Don't worry T.  
Rachel: You wouldn't want it anyway, it comes at too high a cost.  
Santana: Woppty doo we are all closer, what about mister miracle he knows what Finn looks like, it's only a matter of time before we tubs' face all over the news shows.  
Angel: I'll make some calls, being alive for almost 300 years you make some friends that eventually get into high places.  
Angel: From now on, stay away from that man Finn, and I know what you have is a gift but until we know for sure it doesn't come back to bight us in the ass, you shouldn't go around pretending to be Jesus Christ.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
Finn was in the Lobby, he had his head on his hand resting it. It was a sort of slow day, and they hadn't had a case in a while,  
No one else was in the lobby or the hotel at all,  
Tina, Puck, and Santana were all at the mall working.  
Rachel and Fred were at the Library also working.  
Finn knew that if they didn't get jobs the bank would put them out on the streets.  
Angel was super busy going around and fixing up the place, he was having two of his sources coming by today to try and help Finn out.  
Finn: I don't think Fred would like it very much if she knew that you were cleaning for your lady friends,  
Angel: Kate's hardly a friend and Lorne is hardly a lady.  
Finn gave him a confused look.  
He heard an Angelic voice.  
Finn: Who is.  
Lorne walks in snazzy suit:Angelcakes, I'm home.  
Lorne was from Pylea, Deathwok demon, of course he never fitted in, one day a portal opened swallowed him up and sent him to LA, Both Fred and Angel believe that at the same time a the same portal swallow up Fred and sent her to Pylea, she became a slave and she fought to stay alive until Angel and his gang saved her.  
Lorne: Oh, Angel, the flight here was so close to being a total snooze as soon as I sat down I thought, I should have taken the werth portal here, but then they put on that Julia Roberts movie, and I knew that made the right decision.  
Angel: Thank you for coming Lorne  
Lorne had the best voice in the universe, and I mean the best, I mean better than Rachel or Mercedes or Kurt, and all three would confirm that statement if they had ever heard him sing.  
Kate: Freeze.  
Finn swung his head from the commonly used back entrance to the front.  
Kate: What are you.  
Angel: Kate relax he's on our team.  
Kate was a human and possibly Angel's first love interest that didn't like him back. No as much as his usual ones.  
Kate was part of the LAPD. And has seen plenty of interesting cases. She helps Angel cover up most supernatural cases.  
Kate: You never know in these parts of town lately.  
Angel: Kate, Lorne meet Finn Hudson,  
Finn: Hello.  
Lorne: Oh, honey if you needed a new receptionist I guess I can be Available, I mean he looks so inexperienced.  
Angel: He needs your help,  
Kate: I'm for helping as long as I don't have to get my hands dirty.  
Lorne, Angel and Finn give her a look.  
Kate: I should have known that I was going to have when you called though.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
Kate: You want me to do what?  
Angel: Completely delete a major felony file.  
Kate: A felony file started by him.  
Angel: Please Kate, this is very important,  
Kate: I promise I will try my best Angel. I can't say that this will follow through.  
Kate: See ya,  
Kate begins to leave.  
Kate: It's good to see you again Angel.  
Kate leaves the hotel.  
Lorne: Angel cakes the steps you are asking us to take are a bit too far,  
Angel: Trust me Lorne, this guy is worth it.  
Lorne: Fine, I'm going to need more time and supplies, give me day, ill see what I can do.  
Lorne walks upstairs.  
Finn sat down on a seat in the lobby.  
Angel: Finn, don't think about it, trust, these guys are the best at what they do, you'll be fine. I'll be with, every step.  
Finn: I need to study my power, Angel, I need to know what else I can do.  
Angel: Well there is one thing you can do, but, you'll need to sing,  
Finn: I'm in.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26  
Finn finished his solo of I've gotta be me. And watched Lorne analyze him as well as the rest of his friends, they all seem interested to hear, they knew of course that Finn had a pretty good voice, but they hadn't sung together in nearly two years.  
Lorne: Finn, you are natural good guy, you do what you can for your friends, and you don't hold things against anyone, Is it okay, if I speak about your feelings.  
Finn: Yeah.  
Lorne: You've been feeling left out, all of you have this super ability or reason of being, and he, he answers phones, he feels left out, and when he received powers, he felt important, he liked all the powers he, and he does have regret of not having them anymore. You want to know what this healing power means, I can tell you. Finn Hudson you and your powers will do great things, but you need training, I'll be in the LA area for a while, to help and teach you, and also to wipe that poor man's memory of your face.  
Finn stood in silence.  
Lorne: You have a new destiny Finn.  
Rachel smiled at Finn.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27  
Finn and Rachel were playing on the computer together in the lobby together.  
Artie was organizing the weapons cabinet.  
Santana was reading a magazine while filing her nails.  
Puck and Tina come in from the garden.  
Santana: Guys we need to like party it up.  
Tina: Super heroes don't party.  
Finn: Yup, they don't have time to.  
Santana: Forget that, we are not the cities only hope in surviving.  
Artie: Even if we aren't we still are technically working.  
Quinn: Hard on the Job I can see.  
Sam, Quinn, Brittany were standing in the front entrance.  
Santana: Brittany!  
Santana gets up and runs after her, as the rest go over to greet them.  
Rachel: What in the world are you guys doing here?  
Sam: Well, Buffy and Spike have to take care of an old "friend" of theirs, they were hoping Angel could help.  
Rachel: Well, I'm we can help.  
Quinn: Well they actually wanted to take care of it themselves.  
Santana: Well, that just gives us the night off, lets go out, enjoy this reunion.  
Brittany: Where ever Santana goes I am.  
Puck: But we're Angel's team and we should help.  
Tina: Puck's right.  
Finn: Who are they going after?  
Sam: Drucilla.  
Everyone's eyes grew in shock.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The old glee club members walk into Angel's office interrupting their "meeting" and Rachel slams her hands on the desk.

Rachel: What the heck Angel?

Tina: Why didn't you tell us about Drusilla?

Puck: Your freaking vampire daughter?

Angel: She's my daughter, I just made her.

Spike: Never forgets to remind me that.

Buffy: Who these kids?

Angel: They're my team.

Rachel: Hello, it's very nice to meet you Buffy, I hear tamed out boss here, well. But back to business, Angel, if we are about to go and fight something as bigly evil as this well,

Santana: Holl-a at us.

Rachel: Yes, "holler" at us.

Buffy: He didn't tell you because you aren't fighting.

Rachel: Excuse me?

Buffy: Wait she isn't the slayer right?

Angel: No.

Buffy: You are fighting sweetie, it's just too dangerous to have a bunch of kids running around with stakes.

Santana: Well why am I going?

Buffy: Ahh,

Santana: Santana Lopez fellow slayer.

She stood out her hand.

Buffy: Because you are a slayer and this is your duty.

Puck smirked.

Buffy looked at him sternly.

Puck: Sorry.

Buffy: It's not like you guys will be doing nothing, I need a backup plan if she kills even one of us, then this city, and maybe even the world is screwed. Fred?

Fred walked out of the office.

Fred: Let's get ready and set up the perimeters.

The kids slowly back away and follow Fred.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Finn and Sam were on the upstairs balcony looking over the lobby.

Finn: So dude, how it going?

Sam: Pretty well actually, Europe is fun, lot's old time vamps but still fun.

Finn: Anything new?

Sam: Nothing, my assignments are cook, clean, murder a vamp here and there.

Finn: I get ya, I've spent the past few months here answering phones, warming up blood, and getting possessed.

Sam: Possessed like demon all up inside that?

Finn: Actually god.

Sam: Well, what was it like,

Finn: In a weird way cool I had all these powers of course I couldn't use them myself, and I almost killed everyone.

Sam: Scary.

Finn: Yeah, but now that's over… Except, the Frackel God sort of left behind a little gift…I can now heal people.

Sam: Well, you're like our own little angel then aren't you?

Finn: I guess so… By the way Puck's a demon.

Meanwhile in Rachel's room.

Quinn: Now this more of my scene, tons of less history with all the same night life.

Rachel: I guess you're not taking a liking to Europe?

Quinn: That place just doesn't fit me, and we all know the only reason I'm there is cause I'm blonde, and I'm exactly sure if this is Racist or something.

Rachel: Well, I would trade, but Finn's here and after what happened to him…Supernatural possession, I can't leave him.

Quinn: Don't blame yourself I mean sure it was pretty much all your fault but don't blame yourself.

Rachel: Wha about you?

Quinn: What?

Rachel: I need a distraction so I don't begin to cry so tell me, what has been going with you. Anyone special?

Quinn: Don't tell anyone cause it's a huge secret but Sam and I are back together…and I don't know if it cause we missed each other or we are the only ones there for each other, but I'm happy.

Rachel: Well, so am I.

Meanwhile in the basement/training room

Brittany and Santana were sparing.

Brittany: Haa

Santana: Uah.

Brittany: So, what have you been up to?

Santana: What do you mean?

Brittany: Oh come on Santana, this L.A. I'm sure there dozens of Women out here for you.

Santana: Do you think I cheated on you Brittany?

Brittany nodded: Yes.

They stopped training.

Santana: The only thing I do when I am here, is think about you.

Santana gets closer to Brittany and kisses her. Then hugs her.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Drusilla always played with her food before she ate. She was childish in that way even before she was a vampire.

Drusilla: Why do you run duckies, why do they all run? Every one leaves me.

A man was on his feet hunched over trying to get away.

Drusilla speeds over to him and kills him.

The glee kids watch from a roof top.

Puck: I can't believe we did nothing.

Angel: There is nothing we could have done.

Buffy: We needed a strategically plan, plan.

Santana: What?

Buffy: I'm the boss. Now Spike, Angel and I won't come in until after our distractions, Santana, Puck, Finn, and Rachel.

Puck: Wait, why does Finn get to join us unaverage Joe's?

Finn: Healing powers duh.

Buffy: Quinn, Artie, Tina take one side of the street, Brittany, Sam and Fred at the other just in case she gets by us. This will be easy if we follow the plan.

Tina: Ah, Buffy, she's leaving.

Buffy: Showtime.

Rachel said a spell and teleported Finn, Santana, and Puck down to the street.

Rachel stood near Finn, Santana and Puck on the other side, closing in on Drusilla.

Drusilla: OOO, Daddies new children, have you come to get me?

Santana: More like come to kill you.

Santana spinned the stake she had in her hand. Puck cracked his neck and transformed into his demon form. Rachel mentally began a spell and the atmosphere around her began to bend. Finn's hand illuminated with light, as he closed his fist and gripped a stake of his own.

Finn made the first attack but was just flipped and knocked out instantly, Rachel attacked her with some purple lightning. She picked up the stake Finn had and threw it her, it entering Rachel's right shoulder. Puck wrapped his arms around her and tried to hold her as she wriggled around trying to get free. Santana in front of her.

Santana: Hold her still.

Puck: She's too strong.

Drusilla got out of his hold and threw him on top of Santana. Drusilla tried to get away from the attack but she was faced by Artie, Quinn, and Tina. They grouped together and tried to hold her from running, she turned around, kicking Puck in the face as he tried to get up and headed for the other side of the street, where Fred, Quinn, and Sam were, they kept her on the street but weren't able to kill her. Finn woke up as Santana was fighting her. She got thrown back, and Puck decided to take over. Finn saw Rachel on the floor. He crawled over to her.

Finn: Rachel?

Rachel still had the stake in her shoulder, Finn tried pulling it out, and it took a few pulls but eventually got it. He used whatever strange power he had and healed the wound. She gasped when it was done.

Rachel: Oh my, Finn! Drusilla grabed Finn and held him above her head.

Rachel: Let go! Buffy, Spike and Angel decided it was time to surprise her.

While she was still holding Finn, she back kicked Spike.

Drusilla: Daddy, you came from me.

Rachel: Finn!

Drusilla threw Finn on the ground. She ran to fight Buffy as Angel and Rachel went to aid for Finn.

Angel: Finn, come on, you need to get up.

Rachel: Finn?

Angel: Make sure he gets up, I'm going to need him.

Rachel nodded: For what?

Buffy held off Drusilla the longest out of everyone but was kicked on the floor.

Angel grabbed the stake that was in Rachel's shoulder and ran toward Drusilla. They fought a bit. Santana and Puck kept up their end of distraction.

Until Spike and Buffy could get there to help him. Spike and Buffy held Drusilla down as Angel held the stake in front of her. And everyone else gathered.

Drusilla: I'm sorry daddy, don't punish me daddy, please, I'll be a good girl,

Angel caressed her face then staked her.

Drusilla: Oh, bye, bye.

She waved then disintegrated to dust. Everyone else stood in the empty street staring at the dust as it began to fly away from the wind.

Santana: Oh, everyone close their mouths.

Everyone looked over at Santana at little angry.

An hour later the Blonde squad was gone and the Angels were in front of the hotel walking in.

Puck: Home, yay.

Puck said unenthused.

Artie: I'm ready for sleep.

Santana: Lots and lots of sleep.

A girl in a grey hat and flowy skirt and a colorful sweater was waved when they entered.

Finn:Um,

Artie: Angel, we've got a hottie in the hotel.

Santana: Who is this bitch?

Angel: Everyone Welcome our new team member Marley Rose.

Rachel: If she does magic, that's it, I'm done.

Marley: I don't do magic,

Rachel: Welcome,

Rachel opened her arms for a hug and walked over to her.

Everyone else walks in and greets her. She smiles and hugs everyone excited to be there.


End file.
